narutofandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:JOA20
Sarò assente da martedì 31 dicembre a giovedì 2 gennaio Buon anno a tutti --JOA20 (discussioni) 21:32, dic 30, 2013 (UTC) Benvenuto Ciao JOA20, benvenuto su NarutoPedia! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Izuna Uchiha. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Meganoide (Discussione) 06:16, 14 ago 2012 Ci sono delle regole da seguire quando carichi un file. Per prima cosa devi mettere la licenza e la categoria, cioè: Licenza Categoria:Immagini Inoltre devi salvare il file con un nome italiano e senza sigle. Inoltre devi cricare un file solo se lo usi in qualche pagina, altrimenti è inutile e viene cancellato. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:25, ago 17, 2012 (UTC) Ti basta semplicemente mettere, nella descrizione del file, quello che ho scritto: Licenza Categoria:Immagini È sufficiente. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:40, ago 18, 2012 (UTC) Hai ragione. Il problema, infatti, non era la veridicità delle informazioni. Si trattava di pagine senza immagini (cancellate perchè non rispettavano le condizioni) e senza categorie. Per mettere i riferimenti devi scrivere testo della nota e mettere in fondo alla pagina . Meganoide (discussioni) 11:19, ago 20, 2012 (UTC) Ti ho già detto quello che devi fare quando carichi un'immagine. Perchè non segui le indicazioni? Altrimenti non caricare più file, così eviti di creare confusione! --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:44, ago 21, 2012 (UTC) Bene, nel file che hai caricato avevi messo licenza e categoria. Però l'ho cancellato lo stesso perchè non era utilizzato in nessuna pagina! Meglio non avere file inutilizzati! Se vuoi puoi ricaricarlo, ma devi usare quell'immagine da qualche parte. --Meganoide (discussioni) 07:36, ago 22, 2012 (UTC) Fatto. Grazie a te per i tuoi contributi! --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:32, nov 16, 2012 (UTC) Preferisco non sbilanciarmi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:18, ago 14, 2013 (UTC) La tua è un ottima idea nell'insieme, quella sulla metamorfosi della forza portante, procedi tranquillamente non ho nessuna obiezione. Tuttavia se puoi aggiungi immagini delle nuove trasformazioni " new entry " al fine di rendere tutto il piu ordinato e intutitivo possibile. Su Obito chiaramente andrebbe specificato che lui sia diverso ma senza però escluderlo da essere una forza portante come gli altri. Inoltre sarebbe opportuno fare le dovute distinzioni tra Naruto e le normali forze portanti. Naruto ha 6 trasformazioni *modalità Bijuu versione uno *modalità bijuu versione due *modalità bijuu ( forma completa ) *modalità chakra del bijuu versione uno *modalità chakra del bijuu versione due *modalità bijuu ( forma completa/chakra ) il casino è nei normi a questo punto perche non ci sono dati ne nel manga ne nell'anime, tuttavia la modalità chakra del bijuu ha due livelli + il terzo che è la trasformzione in bijuu, non sono pervenuti altri nomi per differenziarle. Ora nell'anime a breve credo che ne parleranno,sarà probabilmente naruto o killer bee a parlare della seconda forma della modalità chakra del bijuu, dandole un nome ufficiale si spera. Poi la modalità Bijuu ( la volpe di chakra ) non va considerata la stessa della normale modalità Bijuu bisogna contarla come trasformazione apparte almeno secondo me. Il fatto è chenel manga viene chiamata ancora Modalità Bijuu il che va a creare il problema dei nomi e le incertezze su come strutturare la pagina. Io ho usato quei nomi x le tradformazioni allo scopo di rendere tutto piu comprensibile. Poi vedi tu cosa fare, Per Obito i nomi delle forme sono provvisori,comunque ho visto che in alcune pagine ci sono invenzioni come " volpe controllata primo stadio " cosa inventata di sanapianta, va bene usare nomi non proprio ufficiali ok. Ma se proprio lo si deve fare bisogna attenersi il piu vicino possibile al manga. non mi ero firmato scusa151.56.144.157 13:35, ago 16, 2013 (UTC) tra l'altro scusa x gli errori di ortografia e che ho una tastiera che funziona da cani.151.56.144.157 13:42, ago 16, 2013 (UTC) Che strano, eppure mi sembrava di avertelo detto, che quando carichi un file devi seguire delle istruzioni precise. Quando ci vuole a seguire le istruzioni? Per cortesia, non mi sembra difficile. Ad oni modo, se te ne dimentichi, puoi farlo dopo, premendo "modifica" ed aggiungendo la licenza e la categoria. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:15, ago 16, 2013 (UTC) il risultato finale della pagina dedicata alla metamorfosi delle forze portanti è piu o meno buono, è abbastanza intuitivo e la pagina è scorrevole e ben strutturata, considerato che verrà letta da parecchia gente in quanto l'argomento delle trasformazioni è uno di quelli di punta il risultato è ottimale, specie le immagini che chiariscono anche eventuali curiosità sull'aspetto delle varie forme assunte dalle forze portanti. In mancanza di ulteriori dati sulla seconda forma della " Bijuu chakra mode " che non ha ancora un nome ufficiale e sulle forme assunte da Obito anch'esse senza nome,è meglio in effetti lasciare le cose cosi,successivamente se verrà fornito l'eventuale nome della seconda forma assunta da Naruto in quello stadio chiaramente si potrà separare il tutto, stessa discorso Obito. Sarebbe anche il caso di aggiungere " Reibi " ovvero il zero code,che appariva nel secondo film di shippuden e le sue trasformazioni che mi pare abbia avuto anche una forza portante se non mi ricordo male. Ci son tutti tranne lui tanto vale includerlo e fare le dovute distinzioni come si è fatto per Obito. Per quanto mi ricordi io Reibi è differente dagli altri Bijuu,tuttavia aveva poteri interessanti,è doveroso aggiungerlo per ottenere la massima completezza possibile credo non debba mancare.151.56.144.157 00:08, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) Per cortesia, togli tutti quei codici grafici che hai messo nelle immagini. Mi riferisco a quegli "". --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:11, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) Tipi di Sharingan Ipnotico Quindi posso cancellarla, quella pagina? --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:29, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) ho creato la pagina sulle " tipologie " per fare dovute distinzioni in teoria esistono 3 tipi di sharingan ipnotico *sharingan ipnotico *sharingan ipnotico eterno *sharingan ipnotico ( alternativo ) come si sa lo sharingan ipnotico deteriora e deve diventare eterno per non avere quell'effetto collaterale. Non si puo assolutamente considerare l'abilità oculare di Obito come tale, in quanto il suo non deteriora da ben 16 anni ed è come se sia un eterno,inoltre anche kakashi non sembra soffrire di problemi di vista. A mio avviso è identico a un eterno ed è un gravissimo errore accostarlo al normale sharingan ipnotico che invece deteriora. tanto vale distinguerlo a questo punto è tutta un altra abilità oculare. Motivo per cui ho creato quella pagina che mostra che esistono due tipi di sharingan ipnotico. l'appellativo di sharingan ipnotico eterno viene conferito a quelli sharingan che non deteriorano,quello di obito e kakashi è identico in questo senso. Non dico di consideralo eterno,ma non è corretto considerarlo come un normale sharingan ipnotico è troppo differente. 151.56.144.157 12:35, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) Meganoide puo decidere autonomamente quali pagine cancellare ci mancherebbe che debba chiedermi la conferma,non mi disturba il fatto che ne cancelli una creata da me, dopotutto è lui l'amministratore, tuttavia è chiaro che possiamo avere opninioni divergenti sia tu, che io, che lui. Comunque sulla faccenda dello Sharingan ipnotico non concordo affatto sappilo. Madara lo dice chiaramente occorrono due occhi per avere il potere massimo. Nel caso di Obito/Kakashi è chiaro che non è così, a questo punto se parliamo dello sharingan ipnotico eterno non ha senso escludere quello di Obito in quanto come minimo andrebbe contato come variante. Capisco poi i dubbi che sono leciti perchè questo è un argomento " INCASINATO " che nel manga non viene approfondito. Poi fino a prova contraria non viene detto da nessuna parte che Obito non perde la vista perche ha cellele senjuu, è un idea comune per tappare la falla che il suo sharingan ipnotico sia pressochè eterno. Sei tu il primo a dirmi di attenermi solo a fatti inconfutabili e reali, ma questa delle cellule senjuu è una cosa inventata di sanapianta e mai detta nel manga, se proprio dobbiamo essere fiscali tu giustamente mi rimproveri sulle teorie per schivare la meteora di Madara per altro tutte abbastanza ovvie, io adesso ti rimprovero su questa delle cellule che rendono gli sharingan ipnotici paragonabili a quelli eterni che è assolutamente un invenzione. Onestamente un normale sharingan ipnotico deteriora e ci deve essere il trapianto per farlo diventare eterno.Se quello di Obito nasce gia eterno è chiaro che è uno sharingan ipnotico alternativo. Poi comunque Kakashi ha usato il suo Sharingan ipnotico. questo esatto numero di volte senxa avere cellule senjuu a salvarli la vista. 1) contro Deidara in difesa dalle bombe 2) contro Deidara per staccarli un braccio 3) contro Deidara per assorbire la sua esplosione 4) per far sparire amaterasu nella foresta incendiata 5) contro il chiodo di pain 6) contro il missile di pain 7) sul kunai intriso di raikiri 8) sul rasengan di naruto 9) sul clone di naruto 10) sul collo di gedo mazo 11) per teletrasportarsi nel mondo reale 12) per teletrasportarsi di nuovo nel mondo reale 13) per assorbire un tentacolo di hachibi 14) per far fuoriuscire l'intero ottocode completo 15) lo stava per usare per far sparire il juubi. 16) per far sparire le frecce di susanoo ora vogliamo negare che Kakashi abbia uno sharingan ipnotico eterno ? Sappiamo entrambi che Sasuke è diventato quasi cieco dopo 4-5 volte che lo ha usato,Kakashi non diventa cieco avendolo usato un infinità di volte, non ha cellule senjuu come Obito,ti invito a riflettere molto educatamente, che quella delle cellule è una mera invenzione. Se fosse vero Kakshi accuserebbe i problemi alla vista come è accaduto a Itachi, Madara e Sasuke. Cmq la decisione finale prendila tu su questa questione dello Sharingan ipnotico alternativo,eterno cio che è la lascio a te. Non c'è bisogno che ci scanniamo per queste cose in ogni caso.151.56.144.157 15:59, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) Immagini Hai nuovamente caricato delle immagini senza mettere la categoria, così le ho cancellate. Inoltre non hai tolto tutti quegli "" che ti avevo detto: hai voglia di prendermi in giro? Nelle prossime ventiquattro ore avrai il tempo di riflettere sull'utilità di seguire le indicazioni di un utente più esperto di te. Il fatto che io sia un amministratore non c'entra. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:15, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) A proposito, quando vuoi salvare un'immagine DEVI prima cliccare sull'immagine in modo che ti appaia il file invece di una sua rappresentazione, poi devi selezionare "salva destinazione con nome". In questo modo salvi l'immagine in altà qualità. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:21, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok, apprezzo la tua franchezza. Spesso gli utenti fanno i permalosi e non solo non rispondono, ma non si fanno più vivi. Comunque, anche se non vuoi più contribuire, mi spiegherò meglio. Un'immagine deve avere la licenza e la categoria. All'inizio non le mettevi e ti ho avvertito. Poi hai cominciato a metterle con quei codici grafici, così ti ho chiesto di toglierli (i codici grafici). Tu li hai tolti, ma non tutti! Ogni immagine che hai caricato aveva tre volte quei codici e per un motivo che ignoro ne hai tolti solo due. A questo punto mi è venuto il sospetto che mi stessi prendendo in giro. Perchè fare solo metà, anzi due terzi del lavoro che andava fatto? Tutto qui. Per il resto apprezzo moltissimo i tuoi contributi concettuali (in pratica le modifiche alle pagine), però con la storia delle immagini hai creato un sacco di lavoro in più. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:54, ago 18, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, ascolta potresti darmi una mano per la pagina " Metamorfosi del Susanoo " . L'ho creata da poco e mi scoccia che rimanga incompleta,pressapoco mi sono ispirato alla pagina della metamorfosi della forza portante. Comunque tu che te la cavi bene a gestire le immagini e farle funzionare quando hai tempo se potresti inserire le apposite immagini dei vari susanoo correlate ai vari " stadi " che sono un bel po, te ne sarei grato. Inoltre prima di apportare " MODIFICHE SOSTANZIALI " al contenuto della pagina avvisami e ne discutiamo. 151.56.144.157 21:47, ago 23, 2013 (UTC) Quindi? La tua voglia di contribuire è finita prima ancora di cominciare? Te ne accorgi, del fatto che fai ridere? --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:16, ott 13, 2013 (UTC) Evita di inventarti scuse per giustificare la tua assenza. Se vuoi aiutarci, bene. Se non vuoi aiutarci, pazienza. Se inizi ad inventarti le cose perchè pensi "tanto lui cosa ne sa? mica mi conosce", è MALE. Ricordatelo. Se vuoi aiutarci sei il benvenuto ma non devi fare il furbo. Nessuno ti costringe ad aiutarci, ma se lo fai almeno sii onesto e dimmi "non mi hai risposto subito, quindi mi è passata la voglia di contribuire". --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:48, ott 14, 2013 (UTC) E ricordati che si scrive SEMPRE sul fondo di una pagina di discussione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:11, ott 14, 2013 (UTC) Errori wiki inglese: pagina Susanoo non basarti soltanto sulla wiki inglese,ma anche sulle tue conoscenze del manga personali. ad esempio la wiki inglese riporta errori abbastanza gravi sulla questione " Susanoo " la nostra pagina è piu completa e meglio strutturata della loro. nella loro pagina mancano lo " stadio scheletrico del susanoo " di madara e saltano anche il " quarto stadio " se vai a controllare la nostra,quegli stadi li ha, ci sono con tanto di immagini a colori certo non è roba che ci si puo inventare di sana pianta. nella loro pagina loro fanno finta che madara non li abbia,o piu semplicemente hanno letto il maga male e non li riportano. Errore abbastanza grave,perche equivale e saltare stadi di una tecnica. Riportando informazioni errate. Errori wiki inglese: pagina Kamui altra pagina malissimo strutturata da parte loro è il Kamui. Esistono nomi generici per indicare le versioni del kamui utilizzate da Obito e Kakashi. ad esempio 1) Kamui (barriera dimensionale) nome generico che kakashi da alla sua versione quando combatte con deidara. 2) Kamui (teletrasporto) nome generico dato da konan e altri personaggi al kamui di obito 3) kamui (intangibilità) nome generico che molti personaggi danno alla versione di obito con cui sembra intangibile. nella loro pagina la versione di kakashi non ha il nome generico,e usano strane distinzioni tra occhio destro e sinistro. Per non parlare poi del teletrasporto,a kakashi non viene contato sulla loro pagina,errore da definirsi madornale quando ci sono prove inattacabili e dei veri e propri dati di fatto. te li riporto qua sotto *Obito risucchia sasuke e Karin/Obito espelle Sasuke e Karin *Kakashi risucchia il tentacolo di hachibi/Kakashi espelle Hacihbi. *Obito ha una spirale vortice nell'occhio *Kakashi ha una spirale vortice nell'occhio ( vedesi capitolo 608 ) *Obito puo viaggiare teletrasportandosi tra due dimensioni. *Kakashi puo viaggiare teletrasportandosi tra due dimensioni. nella wiki inglese è scritto che kakashi puo usare solo un unica versione del Kamui,nella nostra è riportato che kakashi possa usare il teletrasporto ed è un dato di fatto che possa farlo. La verità dietro agli errori della loro Wiki e che alcune volte ci sono " BIMBI MINKIA " e questa è una cosa a cui noi stessi che ci ispiriamo alla loro Wiki dobbiamo fare attenzione. Va bene tradurre dalla loro Wiki,ma ricordati di fare attenzione al contenuto che non è sempre corretto. Distinti saluti e ti auguro buon lavoro e buona permanenza :) Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 09:11, ott 22, 2013 (UTC) Susanoo Kagutsuchi Ho apportato delle modifiche alla pagina del Susanoo Kagutsuchi,come ti avevo spiegato precedentemente, la Wiki inglese è solita a volte fare errori. Ho corretto il contenuto al fine di riportare i dati piu realistici e concreti possibili. la prima volta che Sasuke utilizza questa tecnica nel manga è stato pochi capitoli fa,precisamente quando decide di infuocare la freccia di Susanoo. Ma ci sono opportune distinzioni da fare. *ovviamente avrai notato la sfera nera nella mano del Susanoo, quando Susanoo ha la sfera puo usare da solo l'arte della fiamma ed è proprio quello il senso di quella sfera. Cioè che puo fare le tecniche senza usufruire dell'amaterasu di Sasuke. *Quando la sfera nera non è presente,ad esempio nei primi stadi,a quel punto e Sasuke a utilizzare l'arte della fiamma, quindi è il suo amaterasu che parte dall'occhio che verrà manipolato per realizzare le tecniche infuocate di Susanoo la famosa freccia è stata usata senza sfera. anche la Kagutsuchi no tsurugi puo essere riprodotta senza sfera. l'esempio migliore è piu concreto forse lo abbiamo quando Sasuke riesce a creare un rasenshuriken infuocato con Naruto. Susanoo non ha fatto niente in quel frangente anche perche non era attivo. Ho aggiunto queste distinzioni alla tua pagina,anche perche queste differenze non venivano spiegate,e veniva lasciato intendere che Susanoo potesse adoperare le seguenti tecniche solo in presenza della sfera nera,cosa che non era corretta, poiche ci riesce anche senza sfera grazie a Sasuke che usa il suo kagutsuchi. Se comunque non sei d'accordo o sei poco convinto,sei libero di riportare la pagina allo stato precedente non la correggerò :) Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 16:04, ott 23, 2013 (UTC) Rapporto: Susanoo Kagutsuchi esempio *'Sasuke ha diverse tecniche dell'arte della fiamma ma non per questo noi le riuniamo nella stessa pagina ok'. *'Susanoo ha diverse tecniche dell'arte della fiamma ma non per questo noi le riuniamo nella stessa pagina ok. ' Ragionaci attentamente,è vero che Susanoo Kagutsuchi comprende pure quelle tecniche,ma la sua funzione principale e di utilizzare l'arte della fiamma ok. Capisco che tu voglia riunire tutto nella stessa pagina,ma qua non è come il Kamui li è la stessa mossa con 3 diverse versioni. ci puo stare fare tutto nella medesima pagina. Ma qua parliamo di 3 tecniche differenti. A costo ti rendermi antipatico ti invito a ragionarci Galaxian explosion (discussioni) ott 23, 2013 (UTC) Immagini È molto brutto, da vedere, una galleria messa nel profilo. È meglio scegliere un'immagine sola, quella che ritieni la più semplice, e inserire le altre in altri punti della pagina. Meganoide (discussioni) 11:45, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Tecniche ( struttura delle pagine ) Ascolta un consiglio poi sei libero di seguirlo o meno. Poiche un giorno con template nuovi ristrutteremo la Wiki si spera. Quando crei/modifichi una pagina,utilizza delle linee di base per la struttura. 1) scrivi qualche riga iniziale per presentarle 2) " Descrizione " ( questo paragrafo dovrebbe sempre esserci ) 3) il resto aggiungi cio che vuoi,a seconda della situazione. almeno questo,è meglio che ci sia sempre anche se è difficile a volte fai uno sforzo,in spada kagutsuchi hai scritto mezza riga. e manca la descrizione. Se vai a controllare altre pagine di jutsu hanno tutte almeno la stessa struttura o quasi, il paragrafo " Descrizione " è sempre meglio metterlo,serve a dare un minimo di ordine. poi qualunque altro paragrafo come caratteristiche o curiosità e altro ovviamente è lecito aggiungerlo se la situazione lo richiede,quindi quelle cose vanno benissimo come trivia o altro. Il fine di tutto questo è dare a tutte le pagine lo stesso medesimo ordine al fine di creare una simmetria. Come un catalogo di automobili,tu scorri la pagina in determinati punti quelli che magari ti interessano e trovi caratteristiche,motore,valvole,cilindrata eccetera. Tu immagina che casino se tra una macchina e l'altra nel catalogo e strutturato tutto cosi a piacere finisce che ti incasini e non trovi una mazza. Ricordati che siamo un " ENCICOLPEDIA " di Naruto. Abbiamo una valanga di lavoro e pagine da mettere a posto, quindi,impegniamoci e facciamolo bene :) Buon lavoro Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 13:48, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) giveaway Ciao, hai letto del manga giveaway organizzato da Wikia? Se sei interessato partecipare è molto semplice! Leggi questo blog: http://bit.ly/Wikia-giveaway Buona fortuna! leviathan_89 14:03, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Non ne so proprio nulla. Se lo sarà sognato... --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:14, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Spada totsuka " Sakegari totsuka no tsurugi " è il nome completo della spada, lo afferma Zetsu quando vede Itachi adoperarla e descrive che sia una spada di Kusanagi. Orochimaru abbrevia chiamandola semplicemente " Totsuka no Tsurugi " abbiamo altri esempi di abbreviazzione comunque con " Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu " abbreviato a volte in " Suiton: Suiryuudan ",è meglio riportare comunque i nomi piu completi che non le abbreviazioni. Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 10:56, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Ho ricontrollato adesso,le traduzioni son tutte contrastanti. Da una parte alcune dicono Sakegari, altre solo totsuka. Allora adottiamo soltanto " totsuka no tsurugi " alla fine completo o non completo,è il nome piu diffuso. Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 12:42, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Immagini le immagini che utilizzo son prese dal manga o dall'anime,nel caso del manga sono in bianco e nero e dunque le ricoloro per renderle identiche all'anime. Quando comunque utilizzo immagini direttamente dell'anime e non del manga,in entrambi i casi miglioro le colorazioni aggiungendo piu luminosità piu contrasti o cambiando cromature e quant'altro. Qualche volta come nel caso della foto profilo di Obito, effettuo anche modifiche estetiche,ad esempio l'ho trasformato da ragazzino ad adulto e gli ho aggiunto le cicatrici e lo Sharingan ipnotico. Originariamente quella era una foto di Obito presa dall'anime nel periodo Kakashi Gaiden. Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 14:23, ott 28, 2013 (UTC) Sto leggendo anch'io la pagina dei template o per meglio dire la famigerata guida per crearli,dal momento che ci servono. Che dire,chi l'ha creata dovrebbe intitolarla " come creare un template in 700 semplicissimi passi ". ' Presumo che comunque il modo piu rapido per imparare sia andare per tentativi,ma anche ammesso di riuscirci,c'è da lavorare sull'aspetto estetico e su quel qualcosa che '" auto riadatti " le immagini dei profili dei personaggi. Che è quello che manca agli attuali template che abbiamo,spero che almeno uno di noi due ci riesca perchè i template ci servono maledettamente Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 21:26, ott 28, 2013 (UTC) Potresti darmi il link alla wik inglese? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:17, nov 1, 2013 (UTC) Finora ho avuto un sacco di impegni e non sono riuscito ad importare i template, anche perchè sto cercadno di capirli. Spero di riuscire a farcela entro mercoledì. --Meganoide (discussioni) 10:23, nov 3, 2013 (UTC) Forse sono riuscito a creare un template personaggio decente. Lo trovi alla pagina . Prova a copiare la grafica che vedi e ad incollarla in una pagina, riempiendola con i dati del personaggio che hai scelto. Poi vediamo cosa succede. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:36, nov 6, 2013 (UTC) Mancano alcuni dettagli, ma una volta sistemati dovrebbe funzionare. Domani ci lavoro meglio. Lasciato ad Obito, così posson otare più facilmente i miglioramenti. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:29, nov 6, 2013 (UTC) GREAT NEWS (Kiumaru Hamachi) Hello J, I have the very same template that the English one uses, albeit, you need to fill in the categories when new info arises because I don't know how to do that. With that aside, I have the grey infobox, just like it is on Enlgish. What I need from you is for you to lock it so only admins can edit it as see fit. If anything goes wrong or you think you can't handle it, blast me a message on my talkpage (here or on the English) and I will see what's up. Also, check for erros in the translation, as I was going off of what I saw and Google Translator. I think that's it. I'll help with the artciles as well. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 16:28, dic 1, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Hm? Interesting question. Also, there are some bugs that I have to fix but that'll get done. This is the one that the English one uses... to some extent. More or less, what they use to us back in the day. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 17:22, dic 1, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::It should serve your purpose just fine. Also, you're welcome. I'm so sorry it took longer than expected. I just got backed up with college and work. But that's all behind me now, and the results were near-prefect. I need to work on it a bit longer but those are subtle and hardly notice them. In the intirm, enjoy. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 17:24, dic 1, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Like I said, there are things that I'm not sure how to actually do without screwing with it up; and putting the gender symbol is one of them. I wantd to add that but couldn't figure it out. The not in bold part, I can fix right now. That's siple. In the intirm, I can try to figure out how to put the gender symbol and other neat things to put in it. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 20:39, dic 1, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::All of these things, I have to work with and see if I can't figure it out. For now, while I try and tackle it, please just do with what we have so far. I am thinking of ideas here and what to imrpove upon on it. As I had hoped, I really want this stand out and it has but ... I need a little bit more time. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 20:45, dic 1, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :No pressure at all. I'm just sorting things out in my head so I don't destroy anything. Please, there is no pressure at all. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 20:48, dic 1, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::I have to see exactly how they made there's and see if I can replicate it for this wiki or make an entirely new one from sctrach. This might take a few days to a week but I'll see what I can do. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 22:10, dic 3, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::There's no need to do that. We can keep the images and such. No need to be hasty. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 22:14, dic 3, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::We need to establish laws, not rules, but laws, so this wiki can actually function to how you want it. In terms of images, NO fanart; only anime-produced images and manga-produced images are allowed. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 18:57, dic 5, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Not going to say I know what's going on and I'm not going to say that I don't know what's going on. All I can say, is that its probably Wikia; English side sometimes have these issues as well. It usually pans out in a day or 2. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 16:21, dic 7, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :: I see that you already did it yourself, I'm proud :D With that said, continue to use red/white template as I see no hope for the gray ones... I'm so sorry this happened. What's weird is that the one's that I have in storage are just fine... strange. But I will find a way to make the parameters in the red/white one disappear when not in use.--KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 23:32, dic 12, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :I see. Well, yes that is sad about the gray ones but all we can do is be hopefull but even that may full through. Good thing about the red-white ones. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 19:20, dic 13, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Template Lavoro grandioso coi template :) bravo,dovrebbero farti Admin. A mio avviso hai apportato un importante contributo. Ora si puo iniziare un vero restauro della Wiki,se non è chiedere troppo se riuscissimo a mettere le mani sui template dei jutsu sarebbe ancora meglio ma immagino non sia del tutto semplicissimo,comunque ancora complimentissimi per il lavoro svolto Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 13:19, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) Grandioso ora abbiamo anche i template jutsu :)Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 17:06, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) mmmmmmmm beh i personaggi e i jutsu li abbiamo. Proporrei di utilizzare i template personaggio anche per gli animali o i bijuu come gamabunta,Manda Pakkun e cosi via. Alla fine anche se animali sono sempre personaggi non ha senso fare distinzioni. Che poi ' " Orochimaru "' certo non è un uomo e una specie di animale XD ma si tende a consideralo umano. Beh poi i Template Per le armi.......non saprei. Le armi sono spesso associate ai jutsu esempio " Kenjutsu " e arte della spada analogo discorso a " Shuriken jutsu " quindi bene o male gli strumenti possono essere considerati in un certo senso jutsu a loro volta,come i Kunai fumogeni carte bomba e cosi via. In definitiva penso sia meglio non incasinarci con troppi template. conviene averne al massimo di 3 tipi. *Personaggio ( lo abbiamo ) *Jutsu/armi ( lo abbiamo ) *luoghi ( non lo abbiamo ) il template dei luoghi potrebbe servirerealmente,ed è meglio averne solo uno che indichi villaggi,forestemdimensione del kamui,posti indefiniti,dimensione subconscio della mente di naruto eccetera.Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 17:20, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) Certamente, segnalale pure! Ti basta aggiungere la categoria Categoria:Immagini da eliminare. Dobbiamo eliminare le fanart; se invece vedi un file senza categoria o senza licenza, puoi decidere se vale la pena di aggiungerla o se invece è meglio eliminarlo. Meganoide (discussioni) 19:56, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) E dimenticavo che le pagine che vale la pena di tenere, ma che hanno un nome con numeri, sigle o un nome inglese, vanno spostate. Se le sposti, io dopo cancello il redirect che si crea. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:38, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Dovrebbe essere quello alla destra di "history". --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:49, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Nessun problema, allora ci penso io. Meganoide (discussioni) 12:55, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Semplificazione template È inutile mettere il sesso del personaggio, così come è inutile diversificare le prime apparizioni dividendole in manga, anime, film e videogiochi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:14, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Sì, parlo per esperienza: quei campi non vale la pena di aggiungerli. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:25, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Probabilmente bisogna essere amministratori. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:35, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Ciao.grazie di avermi detto come fare a mettere la licenza e lei immagini, però il passaggio che a me manca è come cliccare il pulsante EDIT. Scusa per averti fatto lavorare,però nn sapevo come si fa. Quando riuscirò a scoprire come fare il pulsante edit e farò tutto quello che tu mi Hai scrittoAlessandroaccorsi (discussioni) 17:09, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Io in alto a destra sel mio schermo(mentre sto modificando una pag. vedo"modifica minore" o "aiuto" "notifiche"Alessandroaccorsi (discussioni) 17:35, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Io non la trovo, però vedo in basso "aggiungi categoria" Spostare Prima di tutto eliminerei tutto ciò che è inutile, quindi pagine doppie e immagini non utilizzate. Per quanto riguarda i nomi esatti, è una cosa che potremo decidere dopo, quindi per ora non preoccuparti. Ora pensiamo a togliere la sporcizia, poi metteremo in ordine ciò che è rimasto. Per le immagini, anche se te ne sfugge qualcona non è grave; se te ne sfugge qualcuna la troveremo in seguito. Meganoide (discussioni) 22:05, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Va bene l'immagine di "Nagato dopo il Chibaku Tensei" nel articolo Chibaku TenseiAlessandroaccorsi (discussioni) 15:24, dic 4, 2013 (UTC) l'ho inserita io, va bene? File da rinominare Sarebbe comodo se intanto, per quanto riguarda i file a cui devo cambiare il nome, tu andassi sulla pagina in cui vengono usati e scrivessi il nome nuovo al posto del nome vecchio, così quando li sposto appaiono sulla pagina. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:10, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) Ce ne sono tre che ho già spostato: quella del clan Nara, quella del clan Uchiha e quella del paese del Tè. Per controllare i nomi precisi è meglio se vai sull'elenco degli spostamenti recenti. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:16, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) Non sono sicuro di avere capito bene la domanda. Intendi dire di mettere "categoria:immagini di personaggi", "di tecniche", eccetera al posto della classica "categoria:immagini"? Sì, se hai tempo puoi farlo. Comunque non è urgente. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:18, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) Ho categorizzato alcune delle tue immagini nei file da eliminare in quanto sono fanart. Lo sai meglio di me, ogni mangekyou/elemento/clan/affiliazzione e cosi via è tratto da simbologie che sono fanart,di certo nell'anime non è mai apparso un simboletto rotondeggiante che raffigura il Rinnegan o lo sharingan ipnotico nelle moltelplici forme. Che è poi quello che usiamo nei template vari. Come il simbolo dell'arte della luce o dell'oscurità è una fanart anche quella. Quindi o eliminiamo tutte le fanart come Meganoide vuole ordinarci di fare o ne teniamo alcune,è comunque il caso che sia Meganoide a darci una definitiva risposta. Se vuole fare un eccezzione per le simbologie sarebbe tanto di guadagnato ma dubito che sarà elastico sull'argomento. In parole povere se vogliamo usare simbologie ci toccherà prendere una screenhot da anime o manga. Ad esempio il Rinnegan ci toccherà prenderlo da tobi o da nagato e cosi via e creare un mini simbolo,per gli elementi non esistono simbologie raffigurate nell'anime almeno non che io ricordi,quindi son tutte fanart da eliminareGalaxian explosion (discussioni) 14:18, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) Esempio questa è una fanart http://it.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Arte_della_Luce.png Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 14:20, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) per more info intendi "Altri dettagli"? Alessandroaccorsi (discussioni) 14:37, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) Anche secondo me andrebbero eliminate: non solo perchè sono fanart, ma perchè sono (secondo me) inutili. Le useremmo solo nei template, a fianco delle scritte come "arte del legno" eccetera, giusto? Ebbene, possiamo lasciare solo la scritta eliminando il simbolo, che è abbastanza inutile. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:42, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) FATTO!!!!! dopo per ogni immagine devo copiare quella combinazione di lettere? GRAZIE UN MILIONE ANCHE A TE BUONA SERATA! Per favore, rimuovi subito le categorie "imagini sul personaggio Nagato" e quelle simili. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:14, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) Se non sbaglio non hai ancora rinominato le pagine che puntano ai file con il nome sbagliato, in modo che puntino al nome corretto! È meglio se lo fai prima possibile, perchè se li sposto poi risulta che non vengono usati e quindi rischiano di venire cancellati. Meganoide (discussioni) 00:45, dic 6, 2013 (UTC) sai dirmi cos'e l'immagine a inizio pagina dell' articolo "Nagato" (non quella di lui da bambino, quella sotto)Alessandroaccorsi (discussioni) 13:40, dic 6, 2013 (UTC) Fan Art Quali delle due, l'ultima o la prima? Non capisco... quando metto la firma mi viene la data di quel giorno e le ora (a volte)!Alessandroaccorsi (discussioni) 19:38, dic 6, 2013 (UTC) Se fosse giusto, perchè no? --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:00, dic 6, 2013 (UTC) siamo solo in due praticamente a mandare avanti questa Wiki,a conti fatti ironia della sorte i vandali contribuiscono piu degli utenti registrati. Perlomeno sono spesso costanti nel fare vandalismo bisogna dargliene atto. Se i nostri 80 e passa utenti iscritti avessero la medesima tenacia e costanza nel lavoro forse e dico forse a quest'ora avremo avuto una Wiki stratosferica. Cioè veramente mi è passata la voglia di contribuire quindi mi prendo una pausa per qualche tempo,comunque si a questo punto è meglio cancellare tutte le immagini della Wiki,è meglio ripartire da zero Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 21:12, dic 6, 2013 (UTC) "Ripartire da zero" è solo un modo di dire. Quelle 700 immagini decenti che abbiamo le teniamo. Io dico "ripartire da zero" ma è quasi ripartire da zero... quel poco di buono che c'è lo teniamo! Per il tempo non è un problema. Prima di tutto non c'è fretta, inoltre non mi pesa passare il tempo a spostare le immagini. Casomai, stavo pensando di farti amministratore così raddoppiamo la velocità. Come ho detto, però, mi diverte, quindi sono tentato di non farti amministratore, così le sposto tutte io :) Valuterò nei prossimi giorni. Oltre alle immagini da spostare, ci sono un paio di cose da "scegliere" e dovete lavorarci tu e Galaxian. Ad esempio in questa pagina dovreste scrivere in che ordine devono essere scritti i paragrafi che descrivono un personaggio. L'elenco che ho messo io credo sia il migliore, ma potete fare qualche modifica, se volete. Poi si tratta di aggiungere i paragrafi che mancano ai vari personaggi. Stessa cosa faremo in seguito per le tecniche. Meganoide (discussioni) 02:06, dic 7, 2013 (UTC) Ti faccio amministratore, così puoi aiutarmi a spostare le immagini e a cancellare quelle da eliminare. Io ti aiuto un po', ma nel frattempo controllo anche che le categorie siano a posto. Probabilmente anche quelle vanno un po' sistemate. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:00, dic 7, 2013 (UTC) Pessime notizie, non posso farti amministratore perchè per farlo dovrei essere un burocrate, e non lo sono. La cosa più urgente da fare sarebbe sistemare l'infobox personaggio. Visto che però né io né te ne siamo capaci, l'unica cosa che puoi fare è iniziare a sistemare qualche pagina. Parti dai personaggi principali; riordina i paragrafi in base all'ordine presente in questa pagina. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:19, dic 7, 2013 (UTC) Chiedi pure, ma ti diranno di no perchè danno i poteri di amministratore solo nelle wiki inattive. Proverò io a chiedere di diventare burocrate per poterti fare amministratore. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:07, dic 8, 2013 (UTC) Layout personaggio Sono d'accordissimo sul modello scelto, rispecchia senza dubbio come le pagine dovessero essere strutturate sin dall'inizio. Tuttavia c'è solo una cosa,ma proprio una piccolezza che dovremo correggere *Aspetto *Carattere *Relazioni *Abilità *Storia *Curiosità Ecco magari,il paragrafo abilità dovrebbe essere introdotto per ultimo. Tu ora dirai a che scopo, e te lo spiego immediatamente spesso e volentieri e spoileroso esempio se io leggo le abilità di Naruto mi sono gia spoilerato il 90% della sua storia in quanto so gia che apprende la modalità eremitica o il controllo della volpe o altro. anche il paragrafo relazioni è comunque spoileroso,in quanto rivela matrimoni,figli vita morte e miracoli. Magari cosi andrebbe meglio. *Aspetto *Carattere *Storia *Relazioni *Curiosità *Abilità Poi comunque è solo un suggerimento Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 12:52, dic 8, 2013 (UTC) Su quella wiki usano quella suddivisione solo per le pagine troppo lunghe e la motivazione è che altrimenti la pagina pesa troppo. Non c'entra nulla lo spoilerare. E comunque, se noti, in quella wiki mettono sempre le abilità prima della storia. Meganoide (discussioni) 14:39, dic 8, 2013 (UTC) Molte delle pagine che hai sistemato oggi dovrebbero essere rinominate, perchè hanno nomi orribili, con numeri e in inglese. Ricordati di modificare le pagine su cui appaiono e poi aggiungermele all'elenco! --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:03, dic 9, 2013 (UTC) Buona giornata anche a te. Comunque il problema principale non solo le immagini come "272px Zenza", perchè quella so come rinominarla. Il problema principale è se c'è un immagine ad esempio "Kakashi Zabuza fighting" perchè non so se chiamarla "Kakashi Zabusa combattono", "Kakashi Zabuza duello" o cose simili. Comunque fai bene a scrivermele tutte! :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:39, dic 9, 2013 (UTC) Come tu stesso hai fatto notare all'altro utente, è possibile che anche alcune catyegore siano sbagliate. Scegli una pagina a caso e clicca sulla parola "categorie": in questo modo avrai l'elenco di tutte le categorie esistenti. Se ne vedi qualcuna sbagliata puoi rimuoverla dalle pagine in cui è presente e segnalarmela, così la elimino. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:27, dic 9, 2013 (UTC) Un albero delle categorie sarebbe utile. Io però so poco di Naruto, perciò non saprei crearlo. Piuttosto: le pagine nella categoria:Pagine da eliminare sono davvero tutte da eliminare? Sono proprio tante! --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:30, dic 9, 2013 (UTC) Pagine da eliminare Sulle pagine da eliminare ci hai preso alla perfezione,però alcune si salvano. *Uchiha Kaenjin *Doryoku *Tecnica del richiamo *Tecnica Superiore della Moltiplicazione degli Shuriken *Arte dell'Esplosione - C4 Garuda *Arte del Fuoco - Aculei della Fiamma Cremisi *Arte del Fuoco: Canto del Drago di Fuoco *Il Paradiso della Pomiciata perche stiamo ad esempio eliminando uchiha kaenjin??? Parliamo di una tecnica usata recentemente da Obito, per difendere Gedo Mazo dagli attacchi di Bee e Naruto che poi probabilmente la utilizzerà domani nell'episodio dell'anime. Contando che più o meno era quello il periodo tra anime/manga. eppoi perche eliminare la Tecnica del richiamo??? Chiariscimi qualche dubbio in merito abbiamo doppie pagine? Oppure c'è qualche motivo particolare,magari bug. Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 15:17, dic 11, 2013 (UTC) Doryoku significa "Perseveranza" ed è anche una disciplina del karate. Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 18:38, dic 15, 2013 (UTC) la mizukage dice che comunque la tecnica usata da danzo al meeting è abbastanza simile a quella usata da obito per controllare yagura. Non saprei comunque che dire.......ricordo che comunque Tobi dice che danzo perdeva per il fatto di non avere il mangekyou contro sasuke,che sasuke era un miglior osservatore per via di quel dettaglio che lo ha portato alla vittoria. Quindi danzo di certo non aveva il kotoamatsukami ne ha mai attivato lo sharingan ipnotico,inizio a sentirmi confuso comunque camcelliamo la pagina,in effetti se la tecnica non ha un nome non ha senso inventarcelo Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 18:45, dic 15, 2013 (UTC) Congratulazioni, ora sei un admin. Per prima cosa prova a vedere se riesci a spostare un'immagine. * Vai sull'immmagine. * Trova l'opzione "sposta" e cliccala. * A quel punto è facile: scrivi il nuovo nome (senza la parola "file"). Ricordati di togliere la "V" all'opzione "crea un redirect" perchè avere un redirect per le immagini non serve a niente. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:02, dic 16, 2013 (UTC) Hai fatto bene a chiederle i diritti! E hai spostato correttamente l'immagine, bravo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:09, dic 16, 2013 (UTC) ti hanno fatto amministratore,congratulazioni ^^ . Sinceramente ci avevo pensato di diventarlo anch'io,ma comporta una responsabilità enorme a mio avviso. A seconda dei periodi,sento il bisogno di staccare anche per qualche settimana a volte anche un mese,e da amministratore se lo fossi credo sarebbe una cosa sbagliata,una wiki va controllata tutti i giorni o quasi tutti. In definitiva diciamo che ho il tipico modo di pensare alla Kakashi,cioè che non vuole diventare Hokage (amministratore) perche è un lavoro di troppa responsabilità. Detto questo,invece avrei una richiesta da farti so che si puo diventare banner :) cioè il potere che consente di bannare i vandali. Detto francamente credo che farei un ottimo lavoro su questo piano.Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 20:40, dic 16, 2013 (UTC) Restauro pagine In effetti avevo un progetto di restauro per la Wiki ed è anche semplice. ad esempio la Wiki è composta da circa 1700 pagine. Basta semplicemente avere uno schema da cui partire per il restauro,e sapremo come muoverci. io avrei in mente di iniziare dalle pagine elementali ad esempio 1) tecniche di fuoco 2) tecniche d'acqua 3) tecniche di terra 4) tecniche di fulmine 5) tecniche di vento conta che per ogni elemento ci sono circa 40-50 tecniche se io ad esempio mi occupo del fuoco avrò le mie quaranta pagine da sistemare,tu avrai altrettanto lavoro sull'acqua e cosi via. una volta risistemati gli elementi,a occhio e croce,perche sto calcolando approssimativamente dovremo aver restaurato circa 250 pagine o anche di piu forse. E poi potremo passare ad elementi avanzati,come arte della fiamma,del legno eccetera. Allora secondo me è inutile restaurare pagine a caso come facciamo da sempre,con uno schema sappiamo esattamente cosa stiamo facendo e quale parte della wiki abbiamo migliorato. Senza dubbio comunque coi personaggi,sarà un lavoro duro. perche sono circa il 70% della wiki. ma pezzo per pezzo,dovremo farcela. però senza template e inutile iniziare,ecco perche sennò facciamo il doppio del lavoro è meglio fare le cose una volta fa ben fatte.Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 20:59, dic 16, 2013 (UTC) i template personaggio sono definitivi o provvisori ?! Nel senso preferivo gli altri a dirla tutta,ma vabbè vanno abbastanza bene anche questi. Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 19:47, dic 19, 2013 (UTC) Beh si la qualità del png è piu costante nel senso è come la Bmp,però il Jpg dovrebbe appesantire meno come file. Comunque si ovviamente so creare e utilizzare il Png. Riguardo lo Sharingan ipnotico credo abbia abbastanza senso tenere anche le versioni con errori usate nell'anime. A rigor di logica sono abbastanza diverse esteticamente quanto il mangekyou eterno a volte se non di più. sarebbe un peccato levarle eppoi è giusto segnalare le differenze o gli errori. Che poi Anche Itachi ha subito tra prima e seconda serie un bel restyling anche se li è stata la mano di kishimoto non di quelli dell'anime.Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 21:32, dic 19, 2013 (UTC) Certo. Crea la pagina utente:JOA20/Pagina principale e sistemala come preferisci. Quando l'hai completata provo a guardarla e proverò a dirti la mia opinione su come migliorarla. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:30, dic 20, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, ho notato che le immagini caricate di un utente non hanno mai la licenza e quindi vengono cancellate tutte: posso spiegargli come fare oppure deve farlo l'amministratore?Alessandroaccorsi (discussioni) 10:49, dic 30, 2013 (UTC) Categorie Ok, ma per le regole delle categoria sono da fare oppure le devo cercare io?Alessandroaccorsi (discussioni) 13:31, gen 5, 2014 (UTC) nel senso: se ci sono potrei sapere dove trovarle?Alessandroaccorsi (discussioni) 13:30, gen 5, 2014 (UTC) Template JOA20 Ciao, come stai? Ti mando questo messaggio per parlarvi di due cose. Uno è che ho cambiato questo modello Template:! per rendere l'infobox e l'altra è che questo è il disegno originale che mi manca l'infobox Template: JOA20 se si vuole cambiare qualcosa o tradurre il sezioni fatemi sapere. Saluti [[User:Sasuke UcHiA|'UcHiA']] [[Usuario Discusión:Sasuke UcHiA|'Discusión']] scusa per le immagini non me ne ero accorto. Pero` la pagina del Rinbo Hengoku non e` aggiornate e quindi avevo pensato di crearne in Italiano e con le giuste informazioni. Pero` non ho capito come funziona la licenza... ok ora ho capito. Grazie Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 20:27, apr 24, 2014 (UTC)giovannimela10 La posso modificare la pagina Rinbo Hengoku o la lascio cosi`? perche` ho visto che sulla pagina del Rinnegan c' e` gia` l'aggiornamento nella parte di Sasuke pero` te lo chiedo cosi` evito di fare casini.Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 20:35, apr 24, 2014 (UTC) Una domanda ce l' avrei. Ho appena caricato una foto sulla pagina del Rinnegan ma non ho trovato quella casella che dicevi (sommario) e la licenza e la categoria le ho messe nella descrizione pero` mi ono accorto che viene malissimo e se mi dici dove si trova la casella aggiusto subito la fotoGiovannimela10 (discussioni) 20:47, apr 24, 2014 (UTC) Va bene come ho modificato la licenza foto nella pagina del Rinnegan e il testo di Rinbo Hengoku?Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 21:17, apr 24, 2014 (UTC) Mi potresti anche dire cosa c' era di sbagliato nell'ultima parte che avevo inserito riguardo alla quarta guerra mondiale dei ninja nella pagina di Madara Uchiha? Grazie in anticipoGiovannimela10 (discussioni) 21:26, apr 24, 2014 (UTC) Si` e` la mia prima esperienza in una wiki. Io tutti i nomi ce li ho in italiano, comunque uso la modalita` visuale (immagino visual editor in inglese). Le immagini non saprei ma smettero` di caricarne fino a che non saro` sicuro che sia un' immagine originale.Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 10:39, apr 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok grazieGiovannimela10 (discussioni) 19:14, apr 25, 2014 (UTC) Scusa hai detto che le immagini con le parole in italiano o in altre lingue che non siano giapponese no si possono caricare giusto? Pero` se le taglio le vignette come ho fatto con la foto di Sasuke nella pagina del Rinnegan si puo` o non va bene lo stesso?Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 17:23, apr 27, 2014 (UTC) non so se l' hai notato ma un utente non registreato ha creato una pagina che non c' entra molto con Naruto... Credo sia il caso di eliminarlaGiovannimela10 (discussioni) 20:30, apr 27, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha ok ben fattoGiovannimela10 (discussioni) 20:32, apr 27, 2014 (UTC) Naruto Uzumaki e` inserito nella categoria degli Hokage. Come mai?Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 21:38, apr 27, 2014 (UTC) Per Sasuke Uchiha non andrebbe fatto un infobox visto che e` un personaggio molto importante? Io non li so fare quindi se ti sta bene potresti farlo tu?Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 22:04, apr 27, 2014 (UTC) Ok--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 22:23, apr 27, 2014 (UTC) questa pagina mi sembra alquanto inutile http://it.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Appartamento_di_Sasuke[[Utente:Giovannimela10|Giovannimela10]] (discussioni) 16:42, apr 28, 2014 (UTC) Grazie JOA20 per l'accoglienza.Questa è la mia wiki preferita proprio perché gli utenti sono sempre attivi e lavorano instancabilmente.E' da parecchio che seguo Narutopedia e non mi ricordo un giorno in cui non ho visto nuove modifiche.Comunque per eventuali problemi chiederò a te come mi hai detto di fare.Uchiha-Uzumaki641 (discussioni) 16:46, apr 28, 2014 (UTC)Uchiha-Uzumaki641 prova a vedere le modifiche che ha fatto questo utente sulla pagina di Karin e decidi tu cosa fare Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 18:12, apr 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok grazie mille!Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 20:43, apr 28, 2014 (UTC) Pagina inutile (più che altro vuota...) http://it.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lista_delle_Tecniche_segrete Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 17:39, apr 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Template File * Not sure. You would have to test that and see :) * I could try something once I get on my laptop.~UltimateSupreme 15:09, mag 2, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, sorry I'll answer all your questions once I am on my laptop.~UltimateSupreme 04:23, mag 4, 2014 (UTC) :You should only use that template in between content pages for thumbnails--''~UltimateSupreme'' 15:38, mag 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ci va aggiunto qualcosa oppure va cancellata Team Forze Portanti. Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 17:54, mag 2, 2014 (UTC) ok capito Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 18:16, mag 3, 2014 (UTC) Ma se l' immagine la voglio caricare dal mio computer oppure dalla wiki italiana cosa ci metto dopo ipre? E poi io non riesco a trovare il sommario ''quando carico l' immagine. Forse e` colpa del mio computerGiovannimela10 (discussioni) 12:25, mag 4, 2014 (UTC) Ora ho capito pero` io ho ''dettagli del file ''invece di ''sommario.Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 17:35, mag 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Deletion I use this to batch-delete pages. For your question, QuickDelete is the way to go.~UltimateSupreme 05:04, mag 5, 2014 (UTC) Come si fa a cambiare il nome a una pagina tipo questa? Request for help Hi JOA20. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. Let me know what you'd like me to help with first, and I'll get started soon. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:06, mag 5, 2014 (UTC) *Shared Image Repository is now working. :) *I see that there is a lot of style properties for the whole infobox (the table) and the first table row (Nome). That style info can easily be moved to Common.css if you want the template's code to be more "clean". If you want to do that, just say so and I will. Also, let me know which functions you're having troube with, and I'll take a look. *What specific part of Naruto Answers Wiki did you want to use here? *If you have any ideas for a new main page appearance, let me know and I'll be happy to help. :JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:11, mag 6, 2014 (UTC) :*With the shared images, any image uploaded on the source site (naruto.wikia.com) can be displayed here using the normal method. For example, this image was uploaded 15 hours ago, and it can be displayed here. :: :*On the English Narutopedia, the use of commas on the templates and the "Edit with form" feature are both made possible because they are using the Semantic MediaWiki extension. I have no real experience with it, but if you're interested in using it, you can go to this page to request it. :*I uploaded the background image used at Naruto Answers, so you should see it now. :) JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:35, mag 6, 2014 (UTC) :::And I just edited those 4 infoboxes to move most of the CSS stuff to MediaWiki:Common.css. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:48, mag 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::For some reason, the upload for the background didn't work yesterday. I just uploaded it again and after I purged my browser (Ctrl+F5), I now see the background image. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:53, mag 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::The new look for thumbnails wasn't me. That's something Wikia changed across the whole network. I did just edit Common.css to hide the user name, so it's gone now. :) JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:25, mag 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::To upload a logo, go to Speciale:ThemeDesigner, which you can access from the Admin Dashboard. Click on the Wordmark tab, then use the buttons under the Graphic wordmark section. The logo image must be .png format and the size must be 250x65 or smaller. For the shared images, the existing licensing should be good enough. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:48, mag 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::*Wikia is having some problems with image uploads. Please report the problem with the logo by using the form at Speciale:Contatta/bug. ::::::*To convert a favicon image to .ico format, I use http://www.favicon.cc/ which makes it easy. Click "Import Image" to upload your image. Then click Download Favicon (under Preview) to download the image as a .ico file, which you can upload using the theme designer. ::::::*To edit the welcome message, please see this help page for instructions. ::::::*A good way to display multiple images on an infobox is using the Tabber feature. If you're not familiar with it, see this help page. If you need any help with it, let me know. :::::::JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:36, mag 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::To stop the background image from scrolling with the page, go to Speciale:ThemeDesigner. Under the thumbnail for the background image, check the box that says "fix" and Save. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:39, mag 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::For displaying something only when a parameter is a specific value, use the #ifeq function. So for your example, the format would look like this: } | Yes | | }} :::::::::It's worth saying that each string is case-senstitive, so if you want it to work with |Deceased=Yes and |Deceased=yes, then you'll need to also use the #lc function to convert } to lowercase, then compare it against "yes". So that would look like this: }}} | yes | | }} :::::::::JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:14, mag 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::You can customize the notification text at MediaWiki:Youhavenewmessages and MediaWiki:Youhavenewmessagesmulti. Be sure that you do not change the ($2) part. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:49, mag 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Do you have some experience with bots? Like, is it possible to put the unused images in a category through them? :::::::::::If you want all of the unused images to be put in the same category, such as Category:Unused Images, I could do that with my AWB bot. :::::::::::Also, what about the notification messages that appear when you edit certain things, like protected pages and talkpages? :::::::::::I'm not sure if those are editable, but if they are, they can be found at Speciale:Messaggi. That's how I found the ones that control the "new message" text. NOTE: That link will take a while to load, because I have it set to load 5000 items per page. The best way to see if there is an item there that controls what you're loking for is by using the browser's find feature (Ctrl+F) and entering some of the text that appears on the current message that you're wanting to change. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:20, mag 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::If you just want to delete all unused images, use Speciale:Multidelete. List each image on its own line using the File: prefix (example - File:Kurenai.jpg). In my experience, it's best to only delete about 20 items at a time. Sometimes when the list is very long, some items won't get deleted. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:29, mag 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sorry. I forgot that Multidelete is only for Wikia staff. If you want me to delete all unused images, let me know and I'll do it. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:51, mag 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I just finished deleting the unused images. The images on Speciale:ImmaginiNonUsate is cached for up to 24 hours, so I'll check again tomorrow to see if I missed any. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:16, mag 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I'm happy I could help. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:24, mag 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::If you're talking about the icons that appear next to a user's name on his/her profile page, copy the JavaScript code that I posted at Utente:JoePlay/test and paste it to MediaWiki:Wikia.js. Then replace "Tag 1","Tag 2","Tag 3" with the text that you want to appear and repeat that line for each user. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:17, mag 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Va bene l' Infobox per Naruto Uzumaki o era meglio quello di prima?quello vecchio l' ho salvato sul mio computer se non va bene quello nuovo lo cambioGiovannimela10 (discussioni) 21:11, mag 5, 2014 (UTC) Ok grazie della drittaGiovannimela10 (discussioni) 12:13, mag 6, 2014 (UTC) La pagina Jonin la potresti migliorare ru che io non so cosa metterci?Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 19:55, mag 6, 2014 (UTC) Abbastanza pero` io non sono un adulto sto ancora studiandoGiovannimela10 (discussioni) 20:02, mag 6, 2014 (UTC) Ah ok grazie. Stavo gurdando la wiki Naruto Answer e mi piace un sacco lo sfondo della valle dell' epilogo. Si potrebbe mettere una cosa del genere anche qui?Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 20:07, mag 6, 2014 (UTC) 2 cose *Chi e` il fondatore di questa wiki? *Nlla parte alta delle pagine, dove c' e` anche pagina random, armi ecc... potremmo fare mettere allo sviluppatore anche i Jutsu che mi sembrano abbastanza importanti.Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 20:52, mag 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok molto utile!Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 13:30, mag 7, 2014 (UTC) Come dicevo secondo me sarebbe utile inserirci i Jutsu come nella wiki inglese.Invece nella Home Page ci sarebbe da mettere la descrizione degli ultimi capitoli usciti.Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 13:49, mag 7, 2014 (UTC) lo sfondo va ricalibrato... credo che sia l' immagine giusta pero` zoomata al centro quindi si vede tutto nero.Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 14:20, mag 7, 2014 (UTC) Cosa succede alle immagini?Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 12:19, mag 9, 2014 (UTC) Scusa ho sbagliato io. Prima avevo caricato un' immagine e mi diceva che era impossibile caricarla. Ora vaGiovannimela10 (discussioni) 14:32, mag 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Infobox slideshow You could try combining a gallery () with and little css to fix things''~UltimateSupreme'' 15:33, mag 9, 2014 (UTC) Secondo te è meglio farli i Template per gli sharingan ipnotici oppure no?Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 16:59, mag 10, 2014 (UTC) Scusa se ti disturbo con una cosa che non c' entra con la wiki, comunque c' entra con Naruto. Penso che tu abbia letto il capitolo 675, come puo` Madara ritrasportarsi nel mondo normale se adesso ha tutti e due i rinnegan?Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 09:07, mag 11, 2014 (UTC) Sai su che sito posso trovare i capitoli di Naruto in Giapponese?Grazie--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 15:13, mag 14, 2014 (UTC) Tutto bene grazie.Avevo messo dojutsu perché` arti oculari mi sembrava troppo ripetitivo--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 20:11, mag 15, 2014 (UTC) Sai su che sito posso trovare i capitoli di Naruto in Giapponese?Grazie--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 21:30, mag 15, 2014 (UTC) Secondo me nel template per le tecniche andrebbe aggiunta anche la sezione per i sigilli--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 16:43, mag 16, 2014 (UTC) Non capisco come mai quando scrivo uno stato tipo "deceduto" viene un Template inesistente--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 18:32, mag 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Template It doesn't require smw''~UltimateSupreme'' 05:54, mag 17, 2014 (UTC) Come hai fatto a diventare un Kage?Che figata.--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 10:59, mag 17, 2014 (UTC) Sarebbe più figo Uchiha o Daymo=)--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 17:21, mag 17, 2014 (UTC) Non so cosa siano i Badge... Con sistemare le pagine intendi tipo personaggi, tecniche e videogiochi o Template? Magari comincio a fare le pagine sui capitoli ma credo che ci vorrà un bel po'. Quello che sto facendo in questi giorni è cliccare "una pagina a caso" e sistemare quello che so.--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 17:45, mag 17, 2014 (UTC) JOA20 mi diresti come aggiungere categorie alle pagine perché io ci ho provato e non ci sono riuscito e comunque non ho capito nemmeno perché devo mettere la licenza per le immagini e come la posso mettere. Da me si chiamano medaglie--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 19:01, mag 18, 2014 (UTC) Infatti mi rispondi sempre sorry o no problem=)--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 19:42, mag 18, 2014 (UTC) Scrivo subito un messaggio di conferma sul link che mi hai dato. Stai facendo un ottimo lavoro, per cui non c'è più bisogno che io venga su questa wiki. Se ti va bene mi terrei i diritti da amministratore da usare nel caso ci sia qualche vandalo da bloccare e tu non sia presente, o per cancellare qualche immagine insensata e roba simile. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:26, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) Da che fonte viene il rinnegan di sasuke colorato?--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 20:42, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) Quando in un infobox di una tecnica si mette il livello si crea un link collegato a una pagina inesistente. Perfavore lo potresti sistemare? O secondo te e` meglio creare una pagina per ogni livello?--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 21:01, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) Dato che hai creato una pagina migliore potresti cancellare la mia--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 13:22, mag 20, 2014 (UTC) Figurati la tua e` molto meglio--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 13:25, mag 20, 2014 (UTC) l' infobox per lo sharingan ipnotico eterno lo faccio o no?--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 16:21, mag 20, 2014 (UTC) Tabber with templates The best solution is to use the #tag: parser. So instead of using the normal method ... you would use this: You can see it being used on the infobox at Lucky Fred Wiki. The code they used can be found here. As you can see, they're using inputs for the text that appears on the tabs, and using #if: functions for image #3, #4, and #5. Here is a basic example of what the code would look like when using three images. - Tab 2 Name= - Tab 3 Name= }} Let me know if you have any trouble. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:40, mag 20, 2014 (UTC) :I made Template:ImageTabberTest to show how to just handle the tabber with the #if function. The template asks if image2 exists (meaning there is more than one image), and if yes, it uses the tabber to display image1 and image2 (and image3, image4 if they exist). If image2 does not exist, then the template simply displays image1 as a normal image without the tabber. You can see two examples at Utente:JoePlay/test2. Example #1 is just one image, and example #2 is multiple images. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:05, mag 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Fixed it. :) JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:40, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) :::How can I edit the tools that appear at the top of the editing page? :::I'm not sure that's possible. I suggest asking the Community Support Team by using the form at . :::Is there a way to change the font in all the wikia? :::Yes. The default font is using this CSS: body { font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; } :::So you would use that code to display a different font by replacing Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif. Since font files can't be uploaded to Wikia, the easiest way to use a custom font is with Google Fonts. After you've found a font that you want to use, click the icon with the arrow pointing to the right that says "Quick-use" when you hover it. On the next page, scroll down to "3. Add this code to your website:" and click on the @import tab. You will see a single line of code that looks like this, but instead of Roboto it will show the name of the font you chose. @import url(http://fonts.googleapis.com/css?family=Roboto); :::Copy & paste that to the top of MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Then under that, copy & paste this line of code: body { font-family: 'Roboto'; } :::But replace 'Roboto' with the name of your font. :::Also, is it possible to make it so that the caption for every image is aligned in the center by default? :::Done. :::Same goes for the tabber's titles' :::The text on the tabs is already centered. Are you talking about something else? :::also, the unnecessary white space around the tabber images, can it be deleted? :::I can't delete all of it, because the tabber would look wrong, but I did decrease the white space as much as I could. :::Do you think there is a way to get slideshows like this? :::I've never seen that before, and I don't know how they're doing it. I would suggest asking the admins there. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:07, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- Anch' io ero andato a cercare lo sharingan ipnotico eterno sulla wiki inglese e secondo me è meglio unire le due pagine così almeno non dobbiamo fare 2 info box. La cosa più difficile per me è trovare le informazioni tipo il debutto (che comunque mi ricordo che ne aveva parlato per la prima volta Itachi quando ha combattuto per l' ultima volta con Sasuke).--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 19:36, mag 20, 2014 (UTC) L' occhio sulla fronte di Madara come lo chiamiamo? Io nell' info box ho già` messo il simbolo pero` non so cosa scriverci di fianco. Idee?--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 13:33, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) Comincio a fare le pagine per ogni capitolo?--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 13:34, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) Non c' è un modo per tenere il tab per le immagini doppie nell' info box? Come fanno sulla wiki inglese?--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 18:55, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Hai mai letto un Manga che si chiama Mär?--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 19:07, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) Ok era solo una curiosità--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 19:12, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) Come faccio a copiare il codice del template per l' infobox dei personaggi? Ho provato a copiarlo e incollarlo ma viene male.--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 16:58, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) Ti ricordi che ti avevo chiesto se leggevi un manga che si chiama Mar, ho creato una wiki su questo manga, pero` non capisco come fare gli info box, allora ho provato a copiare quelli che ci sono qua su NarutoPedia ma vengono a tutto schermo e senza bordi. Non so se continuero` quella wiki perche` fare tutto da solo e` troppo faticoso, pero` almeno ci provo.Giovannimela10 19:45, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) Grazie saresti molto gentile, e` http://it.mar.wikia.com/wiki/Mar_Wiki Giovannimela10 19:51, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) Si` si` grazieGiovannimela10 19:53, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) GrazieGiovannimela10 20:02, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) Sono riuscito a copiare il codice ma non quello che scrivi sulle pagine quando vuoi mettere un info box. Penso che lascerò perdere e mi concentrerò qui e` troppo faticoso gestire una wiki. Comunque grazie dell' aiuto.--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 20:39, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) Potresti mettere le doppie immagini (per gli info box) anche nei templare delle abilita` innate e delle tecniche? A me dice che non posso farlo.--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 21:05, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) occhio di Juubi bel lavoro coi template :) non ho potuto fare a meno di notare,la faccenda " occhio del Juubi " . Beh sicuramente è risolvibile se accetti un consiglio in questo modo puoi intitolare la pagina " SHARINGAN (decacoda) " o " SHARINGAN (tsuki no me) " dovrebbe andare credo abbastanza bene come compromesso. diciamo che è lo stesso discorso del Kamui,cioè esistono i nomi generici della tecnica come teletrasporto,intangibilità e barriera dimensionale che vengono poi detti nel manga e nell'anime da svariati personaggi. mi pare che lo sharingan del Juubi che è poi lo stesso di Kaguya abbia diversi nomi generici addirittura lo chiamano " TERZO OCCHIO " potresti tranquillamente intitolare la pagina " SHARINGAN (terzo occhio) " mi pare sia abbastanza corretto canonicamente parlando poi vedi tu cosa decidere il mio era solo un suggerimento ;) Comunque purtroppo non ho piu il tempo di prima,tra mille impegni e altro,quindi quando passo qui a lavorare lo faccio molto di rado XD Va bene l' occhio di Sasuke nell' Info box del Rinnegan?--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 14:44, mag 23, 2014 (UTC) Potresti fare anche l' infobox per i capitoli che li comincio? Grazie.--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 15:18, mag 23, 2014 (UTC) Allora comincio a fare i volumi 2 e 3 tu intanto fai i nuovi capitoli.--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 15:32, mag 23, 2014 (UTC) ok. Ho un problema... io i Manga di Naruto ce li ho dal 7 in poi perché prima guardavo l' anime in DVD quindi non mi ricordo bene il volume cose come: quando inizia, quali personaggi ci sono e quando finisce eccc..., e sulla wiki inglese ci sono solo i capitoli. Proverò a fare dei riassunti di quello che c' e` qui.--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 15:45, mag 23, 2014 (UTC) Questo scambio andrebbe bene, per i capitoli recenti usiamo lo stesso template dei volumi o ne fai uno nuovo? Ho notato che nel volume 1 sei arrivato solo al capitolo 2, sulla wiki inglese arriva fino al sette, non credo che il formato dei volumi sia diverso da inglese a italiano dovresti continuarlo secondo me.--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 16:29, mag 23, 2014 (UTC)